His Rose
by ravenclawfever
Summary: It was out of nowhere and it's Rose, his rose, and they were supposed to be best friends. RosexScorpius


**His Rose**

* * *

><p><em>When we have recognition<em>  
><em>we disperse light<em>  
><em>set light in motion<em>  
><em>toward the beloved<br>_Darrell Bourque

* * *

><p>The library wasn't as quiet as it usually was today. There were hushed whispers that sometimes grew into something louder and suffered from the hissed shushing of the librarian. Rose was scribbling notes onto parchment as if her life depended on it. Her thin fingers squeezed tightly around the feathered quill.<p>

"Why are you so determined to finish that today? We've still got two days left and -"

"Scorpius." she said in exaggerated patience, "If you want to leave, leave." her brown eyes peered up at you, "I haven't asked you to stay."

You lean forward slightly, "But how could I bother you if I leave?" your voice is all innocence.

She rolled her eyes, not even deeming your comment with a response. A moment later, another boy joins your table. Another Slytherin boy from your year sits next to Rose and peeks at her furious writing.

"What's she doing?" he asks, inching closer towards her.

For some reason, you begin to feel something odd bubbling in your chest, but ignore it. "Longbottom's ridiculously simple paper. She insists on finishing it today." you pause, looking at her carefully and enunciating each word that followed, "_on a Saturday_."

She was about to open her mouth to retaliate, when she remembered that you had been a prick all day and didn't deserve another explanation. "Shut up."

The other boy, Hunter, laughed, seeming to wholeheartedly enjoy the look on your face. "I think I love you Rose Weasley."

She looked up at him, really giving him her undivided attention - something she hadn't given Scorpius all day - and giggled.

Suddenly, you're looking at Rose, reallylooking at her and notice that she looks different. The Rose you had been badgering five minutes ago had left and been replaced by a slightly different version of her. This Rose had a boy's attention, and not in the way that would have ever crossed her mind because Rose was, first and foremost, friendly and outgoing and too _innocent_ to see it. You feel that alien fire burning in your chest again and wonder what its going to take to make it go away.

Presumptuous git. He didn't have the right to be telling Rose that he loved her. You were Rosie's best friend, not him. If anyone loved her, it should be you shouldn't it?

You're struggling to find your voice again because now Rose is looking at you with those bright copper-colored eyes and a slight blush hiding underneath her freckled cheeks.

And now you _see_ her. While she stands to collect her things, you see the way her blouse clings to her thin waist, the curves in her hips; even the forever bright shade of ginger in her hair seems to outshine anything else in the room.

Hunter is standing by you now, Rose having announced that it was time to leave and you hadn't even noticed. You see his eyes trail over her the way yours were just a second ago and without warning, your hands clench into fists at your sides.

You look at Hunter, examining him. He wasn't her type, or at least, you didn't think he was. Either way you wait until she walks a little ahead and grab his arm just as he's about to start after her. He turns to you with a confused look on his face. "What -"

He stops when you shake your head. Hunter's dark eyebrows slightly rise in question.

"_Don't_." you find yourself saying, knowing it doesn't make any sense to him but it makes nothing but sense to you.

"Don't what?" he asks with an undercurrent of annoyance.

Unintentionally, you look back at Rose who's nearly at the doors when she realizes you weren't following and waits. Hunter follows your line of sight and understanding dawns upon his face. His brown eyes meeting your gray ones like ice.

"You can't decide who she fancies or doesn't."

You want to protest, but you realize he's right. You can't decide that for her because that wouldn't be fair would it? Besides, she's Rose Weasley and she's too strong-willed and independent to ever let anyone tell her what to do. It was the one quality that drew you the most to this girl, that first time you met on the train five years ago.

_And at that moment you decide that no one else should be loving Rose Weasley…except you. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review my lovelies x**


End file.
